¡Vamos al circo!
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: El circo Kaleido ha legado a la ciudad y Shiuchon no quiere perderse el espectáculo. Ese día su corazón se iluminaría junto al escenario. Fic finalizado.
**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Kaleido Star de Junichi Sato.

Este fanfic participa en el reto Mundos equivocados" del foro "Mundo Digital".

 **Kaleido Star** cuenta la historia de Sora Naegino, una joven cuyo sueño es formar parte del escenario Kaleido. A los dieciséis años emprende un viaje a Estados Unidos con el objetivo de hacer su sueño realidad pero encontrara varios obstáculos que deberá enfrentar para convertirse en una estrella.

 **Digimon Tamers** cuenta la historia de un grupo de diez años y sus compañeros digitales que tendrán que detener a los digimons que intentan apoderarse del mundo real y enfrentarse a una sombría organización del gobierno que lucha contra los digimons.

* * *

 **Vamos al circo**

Había pasado varios años desde que el D-Reaper fue derrotado y la vida había regresado a la normalidad o tan normal como podría considerarse con la presencia de los digimons quienes habían regresado antes de que se cumpliera un año y pudieron estar presentes en el cumpleaños de Ruki Makino.

Cuando Shiuchon regreso de la escuela, Jenrya notó lo emocionada que estaba. No fue necesario que le preguntara, ella misma le dio la respuesta. La niña estaba ansiosa por gritarlo.

—El circo Kaleido vendrá en unos días —gritó Shiuchon emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltos por el lugar —. ¿Podemos ir? Makoto y Ai dijeron que irían.

—¿Podemos ir? —le dijo Terriermon que acaba de llegar acompañado de Lopmon. No habían acompañado a Shiuchon a la escuela pero pudieron escuchar todo desde la puerta. Ambos lucían emocionados por la idea.

—No tenemos clases —agregó Shiuchon con mayor ilusión.

—¿Sabes lo que es un circo? —preguntó Jenrya curioso, había ido al digimundo pero no tuvo la oportunidad de explorarlo.

—No, pero suena divertido —respondió Terriermon después de negar con la cabeza.

—Presentaran Alicia en el País de las maravillas —agregó Shiuchon dejando de gritar, su rostro cambió de expresión, cambió su mirada por ojos de cachorro —. Es mi cuento preferido.

—Hablaré con nuestros padres —respondió Jenrya incapaz de darle una respuesta negativa a su hermana y Shiuchon sonrío porque sabía que irían al circo.

La menor comenzó a bailar con Lopmon, giró varias veces provocando que se mareara. Pero Lopmon no dijo nada, veía a su compañera feliz y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Terriermon se escondió. Conocía a la camarada de su hermano y no quería verse involucrado en sus juegos. La quería pero sabía lo efusiva que podía ser.

Dos semanas después ella se encontraba junto a su hermano y amigos esperando su turno para entrar al escenario. Esa noche no pudo dormir, la emoción la mantuvo despierta, por primera vez iría al circo y podría ver su cuento favorito interpretado en un trapecio.

Se levantó temprano para vestir y maquillar a Terriermon y Lopmon. No era necesario que se ocultaran, muchos ya conocían la existencia de los digimons y aunque no confiaban completamente en ellos no había nada que temer.

En cuanto salieron de la casa, Terriermon se quitó los listones de sus orejas, Lopmon los conservó, no le causaban orgullo por la forma en que lucía pero lo hacía por su compañera.

Takato y Guilmon fueron los primeros en llegar. El digimon rojo era el más emocionado por estar allí. Al igual que Terriermon y Lopmon no sabía lo que era un circo pero sintió curiosidad cuando escuchó hablar de él.

Con excepción de Ai y Makoto, todos los tamers estaban reunidos junto a sus digimons. Incluso Ruki para sorpresa de todos, ella no lucía especialmente emocionada, de hecho estaba demasiado seria.

—Solo vine para escapar de una sesión fotográfica de mi madre —respondió Ruki con expresión aburrida, a su lado permanecía Renamon inexpresiva.

—Es bueno que hayas venido —le dijo Takato con una sonrisa, Juri asintió y Culumon dio una pequeña voltereta.

La fila avanzó y pudieron comprar las entradas. En pocos minutos comenzaría la función pero no había rastro de Ai, Makoto o de Impmon.

El sonido de una motocicleta al frenar llamó la atención de todos. Dirigieron su mirada al lugar y se encontraron a los desaparecidos.

Beelzebumon tomó a sus camaradas y los colocó en el suelo antes de descender de su vehículo.

—Iré al estacionamiento, estaré aquí en unos segundos.

—Lo dudo —comentó Ruki con su usual actitud seria —. Muchos han venido al circo, te será difícil encontrar un lugar, si es que lo haces.

—Tengo mis medios —respondió Beelzebumon antes de retirarse y efectivamente solo demoró algunos minutos. Cuando regresó lo hizo como Impmon.

Mientras esperaban vieron a una joven en traje de conejo repartir globos e invitaciones para la función que estaba por comenzar y las siguientes. La alegría que emanaban sus palabras era contagiosa.

Sora sabía que no era su deber hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero disfrutaba hacerlo. Era tan grande su amor por el escenario Kaleido que quería hacer que este llegara a más personas.

Su sueño era lejano, ella sabía que tendría que enfrentar muchos obstáculos antes de lograr un escenario en el que no existiera la competencia pero estaba dispuesta a lograrlo y nada la detendría.

Ai, Makoto, Shiuchon y Guilmon salieron corriendo hasta el lugar donde obsequiaban globos. Renamon los siguió para verificar que nada les sucediera pero también aceptó el globo que les obsequiaron.

Cuando Impmon regresó, entraron al escenario. Tomaron asientos todos juntos, no eran primera fila pero tenían una buena vista del escenario.

Guilmon fue el primero en demostrar su emoción. La función no había empezado pero el digimon rojo se encontraba danzando desde su asiento. Ruki lo reprendió por ello y él inmediatamente tomó asiento.

—Tuvimos que escaparnos —les dijo Makoto —. Todavía no confían en Impmon.

—Extraño ¿verdad? —comentó Impmon de manera despreocupada.

—Quizás si no causaras tantos problemas confiarían más en ti —agregó Terriermon con una sonrisa burlona.

—Yo no causo problemas —respondió Impmon a la defensiva.

—Sí, ya sé, los problemas te buscan —agregó Terriermon sin abandonar su sonrisa burlona —. Ya varias veces has estado por ir a la cárcel.

—Detalles —respondió Impmon restándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

—Además Impmon es muy rápido —comentó Makoto y en su voz podía apreciarse sincera admiración.

—Los oficiales de tránsito nos siguieron pero Impmon fue más rápido —agregó Ai —. Fue muy emocionante.

Las luces se apagaron y Guilmon volvió a causar ruido pero no fue el único en hacerlo. Impmon creó una bola de fuego entre sus manos y estaba listo para usarla en cualquier momento. Terriermon lucía listo para pelear, MarineAngemon se abrazaba a su compañero, Renamon era la única que se encontraba calmada pero no por ello podía considerarse menos amenazante.

—Es parte de la función —comentó Jenrya con una sonrisa nerviosa en un intento por calmar a los digimons.

Fue efectivo.

Las luces se encendieron y los digimons se encontraban en sus asientos. El escenario, antes vacío se encontraba con varios trapecios y una escenografía que creaba la sensación de encontrarse en el país de las maravillas.

Las luces iluminaron el centro y allí podía verse a la protagonista de la obra "Alicia". Ella se columpió y los otros personajes se unieron. Todos permanecían en silencio, incluyendo a los digimons.

No solo eran las acrobacias, los sentimientos que ponían los acróbatas en cada movimiento capturaron los corazones angelicales de la audiencia.

En el escenario cada uno de los acróbatas hacía su mayor esfuerzo. Sora se sentía llena de alegría al estar en Japón, al compartir el escenario con sus amigos, quería alcanzar el corazón del público, hacerles sentir esa magia que la conquistó a ella, el que descubrieran sus corazones angelicales.

Quería que ellos sintieran lo que ella sintió cuando vio a Layla Hamilton interpretar esa obra, la última que vio con sus padres. Quería contagiarlos de su amor por el escenario. Anhelaba tantas cosas y con cada uno de sus movimientos entregaba una parte de sí misma.

Al finalizar el elenco salió al escenario y se escuchó una fuerte ovación. Muchos querían tomarse una fotografía con el elenco. Los tamers y los digimons no eran la excepción. Los más pequeños salieron corriendo en dirección al camerino de los acróbatas mas no tuvieron que llegar al lugar para encontrarse con el elenco.

—Me da su autógrafo —pidió Shuichon sin disimular su emoción —. Fue tan hermoso lo que hicieron.

—¿En serio? —respondió la joven de cabello violeta emocionada —. Un autógrafo de Sora para ti.

—Me llamo Shiuchon Lee —respondió la niña emocionada.

Ai y Makoto se colocaron al lado de Sora para tomarse una fotografía. Impmon con la cámara en mano les indicó que a todos que se acercaran para así tenerlos a todos. Si estaba haciendo algo así era únicamente porque sus camaradas se lo habían pedido.

Mas fue interrumpido por una mujer muy emotiva que lo tomó de las orejas. Aquella era la primera vez que veían un digimon pero Sarah sin duda era la que más emocionada estaba o al menos la que más lo demostraba.

—Tú debes ser un digimon —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Impmon tenía grandes deseos de abrasarla si no lo soltaba pronto.

Desde que Hypnos pidió ayuda a la gente del mundo para traer a los Tamers de regreso al mundo humano la existencia de los digimons dejó de ser un secreto. Y ciertamente los digimons no habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por esconderse cuando regresaron.

No tuvo necesidad de hacerlo. En cuanto vio a Culumon lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a abrazarlo mientras no dejaba de repetir lo adorable que era. Incluso posó para la fotografía junto al pequeño digimon.

A Culumon no le molestaba demasiado.

Mia y Anna fueron las primeras en ubicarse a un lado de Sora para la fotografía. Las tres disfrutaban compartir con el público y era algo que procuraban hacer después de cada función. Era su manera de agradecerles por ser parte del espectáculo.

Todas las presentaciones eran especiales para ellas pero esas eran diferentes pues por primera vez veían a los digimons de los que habían escuchado hablar.

Cuando Marion llegó con Jonathan los más pequeños salieron corriendo a verlo. A los pocos minutos ya lo estaban llenando de mimos y abrazados. Solo se separaron cuando llegó el momento de regresar a la casa.

En pocos minutos esa foca lograba ganarse el cariño de todos.

Cuando Ken llegó fue el momento en que aquella reunión terminó.

—Debemos irnos —les dijo Ken ligeramente apenado —. Nos esperan en el hotel y no podemos llegar tarde, tenemos una agenda por cumplir.

—Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto —les dijo Sora antes de seguir a Ken siendo seguida por sus amigas.

Aquel día fue uno que ninguno olvidaría.

 **Notas Autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer :3


End file.
